1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer, by which information for an operational state of the washer is scrolled on a display by setting up a scroll direction through a simple operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washer is an apparatus for removing filth from laundry. Water is supplied enough for the laundry to be submerged under the water. An appropriate amount of detergent is dissolved in the water to remove the filth attached to the laundry by chemical reaction with the detergent. A tub holding the laundry therein is rotated to generate mechanical friction or vibration between the water and the laundry to facilitate the removal of the filth from the laundry.
A washer according to a related art, as shown in FIG. 1, generally includes an input unit for selecting a step of a washing cycle of washing, rinsing, or dewatering and reserving the selected washing cycle and a display unit displaying a reserved time or a time of the reserved washing cycle.
The washer includes a tub receiving laundry therein, a motor rotating the tub, a microcomputer controlling the washing cycle of the washer and overall items of the washer, and water supply and drain valves turned on/off by a control of the microcomputer. Hence, the washer carries out the washing cycle of the laundry received in the tub according to the washing cycle selected by the input unit.
The display unit displays the reserved time and an operational time according to the washing cycle of the washer via LED. The display unit displays setup items for washing water and hot/cold water in a manner of turning on LED.
Moreover, the display unit may consist of a liquid crystal display (LCD) through which characters indicating information appear to enable a user to understand an operational state of the washer.
However, the display unit displays the data limited to the basic washing only. Even if the liquid crystal display is employed, a multitude of procedures need to be executed to check a lot of information. Hence, it is difficult for a user to recognize the details of the washing cycle.
Moreover, in case of displaying a lot of information by enlarging a size of the liquid crystal display, a size of the display unit of the washer needs to be increased accordingly and a product cost is raised.